An increasingly popular channel for delivering computing functionality is so-called “cloud computing”, whereby computer hardware and associated support hardware, such as power supplies, fans, and building infrastructure are maintained by a third-party and access to such computing hardware is made available through network communications. More specifically, the capabilities of such computing hardware are abstracted and offered to many different end-users through cloud computing infrastructure that exposes various services and functionality the network communications. In some instances, it can be desirable for entities to purchase and directly maintain their own computing hardware, but still take advantage of network based cloud computing, such as, for example, to enable systems and tools, that were originally designed to execute on such cloud computing models, to also execute on computing hardware that is directly maintained by the entity. In such instances, cloud computing infrastructure can be installed on the computing hardware purchased and maintained by individual entities. For security such cloud computing infrastructure is sealed. The creator or manufacture of such cloud computing infrastructure is not provided with unfettered access because such unfettered access may violate individual entities' security policies. Similarly, the individual entities may not be provided with unfettered access since such unfettered access can be undesirable to the creator or manufacturer of such cloud computing infrastructure. Unfortunately, failures can occur that can require unfettered access to the functions and capabilities of such otherwise sealed cloud computing infrastructure. Absent a mechanism to provide such unfettered access in a secure manner, such failures were unrecoverable, requiring a complete reinstallation of the cloud computing infrastructure.